


Give Me All You've Got.

by LeavingBonesExposed



Series: Completely Gay Band Oneshots [2]
Category: A Lot Like Birds, Dance Gavin Dance, Dayshell, Slaves - Fandom
Genre: Gay as hell, M/M, Requested, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sorry Will - Freeform, What Have I Done, Will is scarred for life, a tiny bit of plot because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeavingBonesExposed/pseuds/LeavingBonesExposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Mess and Kurt Travis as requested by TheBouncingSouls. Straight up sex, and it's terrible because I'm awkward and can't write smut to save my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me All You've Got.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redveinbluevein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redveinbluevein/gifts).



> So, this was supposed to be done by yesterday, but I finally finished it a half hour ago. You're welcome, TheBouncingSouls.
> 
> To make up for my lack of updates, I'm triple updating.
> 
> Title Credit: Not The American Average by Asking Alexandria

Third Person POV

Kurt was fucking livid. Not only did Jon date him for a month, dump him, leave the band, and then return to the band expecting Kurt to be nice and friendly, but the guys all decided to kick him out in favor of Jonny Craig. That's all they told him, and he was now in the process of packing his shit to leave tour.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Jon asks, walking out of he and Kurt's bathroom wearing nothing but a towel.

"I'm leaving, since you assholes unceramoniously kicked me out of the band."

"Look, Kurt. I didn't-"

"Don't give me that shit, Mess. It doesn't matter if you personally didn't want to do it. You still fucking did it. And the worst part is, I still have feelings for you. But hey, I need to just suck it up and accept that I'm done in Dance Gavin Dance, right? I believe that's what you told me last night." Kurt replies.

"You still have feelings for me?"

"Fucking obviously." The vocalist huffs, crossing arms. If that towel slips any lower, I'm going to need a cold shower, he thinks to himself.

"Good, because I've been wanting to this for a while now." Jon smirks, winking and kissing Kurt. Kurt pushes him away.

"Fuck you!" Kurt yells.

"If that's what you want to do."

"Very funny, Jon. Now get the hell away from-" Kurt cuts himself off when Jon drops his towel.

"I wasn't kidding, Kurt. Though, I'm not a bottom. There was a time, but not anymore."

"You can fuck me whenever you want. I don't mind." The words escape Kurt's mouth before he even knows he's speaking. "Oh god, did I say that out loud?"

"You did."

"Well fuck."

"That's what I intend on doing."

"Okay."

"Wait, you're seriously okay with this?"

"I'm down if you're down."

"Oh, I'm definitely down." Jon grins, pushing Kurt down so that he's laying on the bed. After stripping the singer of his clothing, Jon pulls Kurt's legs around his waist and reaches over to older man's bag, where he knows there's lube and condoms. Kurt's always prepared, just in case.

"No. Wanna feel you." Kurt mumbles, slapping Jon's hand away from the bag. "You sure?" Kurt nods. "It'll hurt like a bitch, you know."

"It's nothing you and I haven't done before. You remember 2008 as well as I do." Jon says nothing in return and guides his tip to Kurt's entrance.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Jon nods and pushes into Kurt until he bottoms out, giving the older man time to adjust.

"Tell me when I can move, okay? I don't want to hurt you."

"Okay." Kurt whispers, tears springing to his eyes. Jon sees this and begins kissing and biting on Kurt's neck and collarbone to distract him. "Jon, I'm ready. Move, please." Kurt mumbles. Jon slowly pulls out and thrusts back into the brunette, causing Kurt to let out a whorish moan. Soon, Jon builds up a steady pace. "I'm close." Kurt mutters. Jon begins to move faster, slamming into Kurt's prostate. "FUCK!" The singer screams. Suddenly, the hotel room's door flies open, and Will barges in.

"Are you okay? I heard screaming-OH GOD!" Will yells and runs out of the room.

************************************************************************** *********************************************

"Will, I'm sorry you had to see that, but next time, please knock."

"I will. Sorry about walking in on you guys."

"It's fine, just knock next time."

************************************************************************** *********************************************

*2015*

"Babe!" Jon yells at Kurt, who's smoking outside of the A Lot Like Birds bus. Dance Gavin Dance, A Lot Like Birds, Slaves, and Strawberry Girls were currently on a reunion tour, with Dayshell opening for them.

"JON!" Kurt screams, throwing his cigarette on the ground and launching himself at Jon. The pair had been back together for five years, and all together, had spent two and a half of those five years off tour. Just up the path, a different reunion was taking place.

"Jonny!" Tilian yells, running into the Canadian man's arms. Yes, Tilian Pearson and Jonny Craig were together. Had been since 2009, to be exact. Tilian had been there through Jonny's heroin addiction, and had not once thought about leaving. In addition to Jonny and Tilian and Jon and Kurt, Cory and Michael were together, and Alex was trying get into Shayley's pants. Dance Gavin Dance, Slaves, Strawberry Girls, A Lot Like Birds, and now Dayshell are the family that puts the fun in dysfunctional, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking requests, just no more smut for the love of all things holy.
> 
> Current Music: I'd Rather Drown by Set It Off


End file.
